Bajo las penumbras
by LadyCake's
Summary: Año 2030 , un futuro desatrozo depende de las manos de aquel erizo oscuro , pero un pequeño error dificultara el asunto hasta el punto de perder la fe en la salvacion... *SHADARIA*
1. Chapter 1

''**El peor error…''**

**8:54 pm, Station Square año 2030 **

''_Un erizo Negro de púas con franjas rojas corría pasando por todos los escombros y estructuras de edificios destruidas con un extraño cetro dorado con una gran perla azul en la copa, tenía detalles gravados en el al igual que incrustaciones de gemas. Aquel erizo se encontraba acompañado de una eriza rubia de ojos azul claro intenso, corriendo no a muchos metros de él._

_El erizo de 27 años, el cual vestía de un traje especial ya algo destruido y con varias manchas de sangre buscaba con su mirada desesperada un refugio o algo con que ocultarse de aquella bestia sedienta de poder la cual estaba hipotéticamente pisándoles los talones. El escenario era simplemente devastador, aquella ciudad que una vez fue de las más importantes reconocida a nivel mundial se encontraba hecha trizas, el cielo se había teñido de un color café claro y tonos oscuros casi acercándose a ser color sangre._

_-¡S-shadow! ¡Por aquí!- Exclamo la eriza rubia la que al igual que él, portaba un traje y en su mejilla tenía una llaga la cual supuraba sangre a gotas. La eriza tomo de la mano de él y lo guio hasta un ''Subway'' /no subway de comida xD/ bajaron por aquellas largas escaleras subterráneas con esperanzas de despistar a aquella criatura. Brotaban varias chispas la cuales eran a causa de los cables cortados que se encontraban regados por todo el subterráneo tanto en el techo como en el piso.-D-debemos usarlo ahora…-Pronuncio agitadamente la eriza tratando de recuperar el aliento y la poca cordura que le quedaba. El erizo se acercó a ella y limpio con delicadeza la sangre que brotaba lentamente de su mejilla, su mirada penetrante se postro en la de ella a la cual, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse._

_-Quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez...ese maldito monstruo arrebato la vida de miles de personas…al igual que la de nuestros amigos…quiero poder tener una vida junto a ti, justo como lo habíamos planeado ¿Recuerdas?-susurraba tiernamente para la eriza.-una gran boda…nuestra luna de miel como marido y mujer…-El erizo tomo de la mano derecha a la eriza rubia y la postro en su pecho mirando aquel anillo dorado en uno de sus dedos.-Y al final..._

_-S-shadow, por favor basta…-interrumpió la eriza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas amargas resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas._

_-Maria…-Pronuncio el erizo al momento de darle un cálido y suave abrazo al cual la rubia eriza contesto.- Sé que todo esto te duele demasiado…pero ya tenemos nuestra salvación…al fin…Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Silver y los demás podrán descansar en paz…-Se separó un poco de ella para darle una mirada decidida.- Debemos ser fuertes…_

_-Así es…-Se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo para darle la misma mirada, el erizo le sonrió ladeadamente manteniendo su mirada firme._

_-Esa es la Maria que amo…Fuerte como el acero…-acerco su rostro al de ella dándole comienzo a un beso, desgraciadamente una fuerte explosión los hizo separase bruscamente y posicionarse en pose de batalla. La criatura los había encontrado finalmente y estaba decidida a acabar con sus pobres almas._

_-¡Vamos Shadow! No hay tiempo que perder!¡Actívalo! –Grito ella a lo cual el erizo asintió. Se posiciono a unos metros frente a la bestia, y sosteniendo fuertemente aquel cedro con sus manos lo clavo directo en suelo comenzado a hablar en algún tipo de dialecto._

_La perla se comenzó a iluminar con un aura azul cubriéndola mientras su resplandor aumentaba, la criatura se mostró bastante furiosa al sentir la energía que emanaba de ella y en un movimiento rápido, acumulo energía oscura y la lanzo directamente al erizo._

_-¡Shadow!¡Cuidado!.-Al erizo no le quedo ni el más escaso tiempo como para hacer algún movimiento, pero antes de que aquella energía mortal impactara contra él, el delicado cuerpo de la eriza se interpuso ante el ataque provocando un sonido sonoro de huesos quebrantados acompañado del grito de la joven._

_-¡MARIA!-El erizo oscuro miro aterrado la imagen frente a él, la sangre emanaba de la boca de la eriza al igual que de su vientre, su delicado cuerpo se desplomo cayendo duramente en el suelo mientras la sangre se propagaba por el piso._

_-S-sha-dow…-Pronunciaron débilmente sus labios mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.- A-acabalo.-la voz se secaba cada vez más hasta el punto de convertirse en un susurro acompañado de los quejidos de dolor.-N-no p-pierdas e-el tiem..po…-El erizo yacía completamente paralizado mirando como la vida de la eriza se esfumaba, su mente estaba hecha pedazos al igual que su corazón._

_La energía oscura cubrió el cuerpo inerte de la joven haciéndola desaparecer completamente…la criatura había absorbido su energía al igual que su cuerpo desfallecido. Shadow yacía aun con el cetro en sus manos mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida completamente, estaba temblando del horror y su respiración era cortada y agitada, la criatura aun molesta se lanzó al ataque contra el erizo, Shadow la miro y actuó rápidamente, en su mente pasaban mil y un cosas. Seria sencillo acabar de una vez con ella, solo bastaba pensar el deseo…El erizo cerro fuertemente sus ojos y un resplandor intenso ilumino toda completamente, la criatura quedo segada ante tal resplandor y huyo en una penumbra._

''_Q-que demonios ocurrio?''El resplandor fue tan fuerte que hasta el erizo quedo algo segado, abrió lentamente sus ojos los cuales se abrieron completamente al ver la imagen de una eriza rubia de aproximadamente 15 años la cual , tenía puesto un vestido por arriba de las rodillas color azul claro al igual que sus ojos…_

_-U-uh?-miro confundida la eriza a todos lados para terminar enfocando su mirada en la figura oscura que se mantenía frente ella.- ¿Dónde estoy?-El erizo se mantuvo en silencio mientras la miraba impactado, ella era la eriza que amaba tanto…sin embargo, algunas cosas de ella eran completamente diferentes.-¿Shadow?¿ Eres tú? ¿Qué paso? Creí que iríamos a la montaña rusa con Sonic y los demás…_

''_¿Q-que he hecho?…''Pensó el erizo oscuro._

**Fin del capitulo**

**Suspenso? Por supuesto~**

**Dejen reviews sobre qué opinan de este proyecto que empecé**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2 'La llegada de la rubia'

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Capítulo 2. La llegada de la rubia.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_La eriza de cabellera rubia enfocaba sus cristalinos ojos directo a los rubí del erizo negro de franjas rojas, las cuales daban un resplandor en medio de la oscuridad._

_**-¿Shadow? ¿A dónde me has traído?-**__Continuaba cuestionándole la eriza__**\- ¿Porque todo esta tan oscuro? Apenas y logro vert...-**__La eriza guardo silencio al notar el extraño ropaje que portaba, sin mencionar el cambio de estatura y los rasgos que poseía._

_El erizo dio un paso al frente, posicionándose cerca de un rayo de luz que sobresalía del techo dañado._

_**-Tu...-**__El erizo se acercó a ella__**-¿Qué edad tienes?...-**__Pregunto simplemente._

_**-16...-**__Contesto confundida por tal pregunta, el erizo suspiro frustrado, enfocando su mirada en el cetro que aun sostenía._

_**-Rouge me matara cuando se lo cuente...**_

_**-¿Rouge?- **__Ambos erizos sintieron un fuerte tirón en todo su cuerpo, Shadow volteo al techo, el cual comenzaba a desmoronarse debido al agrietamiento y desgasto de las instalaciones._

_**-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- **__Exclamo al momento de cargar a la joven rubia entre sus brazos, se aproximó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían a las escaleras largas del subterráneo, subió apresurado cuidando de no caer por las fuertes y estrepitosas sacudidas que daba el lugar. Apenas subió las escaleras, el subterráneo colapso, quedando totalmente destruido__**.-Eso estuvo cerca...- **__Agitado y cubierto de polvo, volteo a ver a la eriza la cual estaba atónita observando aquella ciudad reducida a escombros__**.-¿Sabes dónde estamos no es así?**_

_**-Station square...-**__Contesto horrorizada, enfocando sus ojos claros como el cielo en el erizo__**.-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!**_

_**-Es algo complicado de explicar.-**__Contesto simplemente, postrándola sobre una roca sobresaliente de la tierra__**.-¿Estas bien?-**__La eriza asintió suavemente con su cabeza, sin embargo se notaba consternada por aquel paisaje de destrucción total._

_**-¿Dónde están los demás?-**__Esas palabras resonaron en la conciencia del erizo, obligándolo a quitar la mirada de la rubia, de su bolsillo trasero saco una especie de aparato comunicador._

_**-Rouge, ¿Rouge me recibes?-**__Se escuchaba una leve interferencia._

_**-¡Shadow! Te recibo ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! -**__Pregunto exaltada la voz femenina notablemente adulta desde el comunicador.-__**Estuve marcándoles y nadie contesto.**_

_**-No había señal donde nos encontrábamos...-**__Respondió inexpresivo el erizo._

_**-¿Y bien? ¿Lo derrotaron?-**__Shadow guardo pleno silencio, a lo cual la mujer volvió a preguntar__**.-Shadow, por el amor a chaos...dime que María está contigo...**_

_**-¿Shadow?-**__Cuestiono la rubia con su tono de voz llena de inocencia._

_**-Shadow...**_

_**-Te lo explico cuando regrese, Shadow fuera.-**__Antes de que la voz femenina exigiera por una respuesta, el erizo colgó. _

_La eriza guardo silencio, agachando la cabeza con aires nostálgicos, el erizo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, estaba confundida y asustada, lo menos que podía hacer era hablar un poco con ella._

_**-Escucha...-**__Se acercó a ella y acaricio suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar de su mano, elevando así la mirada cristalina de la rubia a sus ojos rubí__**.-Sé que estas confundida, pero no temas...en primer lugar, tu no perteneces a esta dimensión-**__Le explico mirando con ternura sus ojos azul zafiro__**.-Nada de esto es culpa tuya...-**__Dejo su mejilla y se alejó un poco__**.-Debemos movernos de aquí...es peligroso estar expuestos.-**__Le ofreció su mano a la cual la eriza respondió, la ayudo a levantarse de la roca y comenzó a caminar.-No te alejes de mí._

_**-E-está bien...-**__La joven María, camino al paso de Shadow._

_Aun atónita por sus alrededores, miraba con preocupación todos esos hogares, donde habitaban centenares de familias. Ya llevaban buen rato caminando, cruzar la ciudad parecía una tarea eterna para los frágiles pies de la rubia, asiéndola avanzar más lento._

_**-¿Ya te cansaste?-**__Dirigió su mirada a la joven, la cual se veía notablemente exhausta._

_**-Un poco...-**__Bajo sus orejas un poco apenada, se sorprendió al ver como el erizo se detuvo dándole la espalda a ella posicionándose en cunclillas._

_**-Anda, sube.-**__Dijo simplemente.-__**Yo te llevo.**_

_**-¿E-estas seguro? -**__La eriza tomo de sus hombros._

_**-Muy seguro...anda, no te apenes...-**__Hablo en un tono dulce, a lo cual la eriza se sintió más segura, rodeo la espalda del erizo con sus piernas, y se abrazó a su cuello por la parte de atrás (Nuca.).-¿__**Lista?-**__Sintió como paso suavemente sus manos a su pecho felpudo, Sujeto las rodillas de la joven y se levantó con ella montada en su espalda._

_Varias horas transcurrieron, la eriza se encontraba algo adormilada, ya que el ocaso se asomaba de entre las montañas, ya se encontraban a la afueras de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a una extraña superficie metálica._

_**-Ya llegamos.-**__María abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor, no identificaba en donde se encontraban. Shadow la bajo suavemente, de su bolsillo saco unas llaves, se colocó en cunclillas y tomo del candado que mantenía una especie de compuerta en el suelo cerrada, una vez quito el candado abrió la compuerta__**.-Vamos.-**__La eriza no lo pensó dos veces, y entro por aquella estrecha compuerta seguida del erizo._

_El camino era oscuro, lo cual obligaba a la joven sentirse asustada, no paso mucho, cuando sintió la cálida mano de Shadow tomando de la suya para comenzar a guiarla, asiéndole sentir más segura. El largo pasillo termino, Shadow abrió una última puerta metálica usando una clave de voz, entraron a aquella habitación, que simulaba a una especie de casa, sentada en un sofa, se encontraba la figura madura de una mucielaga, de pelaje blanco y ojos cristalinos, la cual enfoco su vista al erizo._

_**-Al fin has llegado...-**__Tan pronto como vio la mirada rubí de Shadow volteo a su joven acompañante a lo cual abrió sus ojos como platos__**.-¡¿Shadow, que demonios hiciste ahora?!-**__Pregunto histérica, a lo cual Shadow no tuvo el valor de contestarle frente a la joven rubia._

_**-María, ya es algo tarde y debes descansar, ven te llevare a tu habitación.-**__Paso de largo a la murciélago, La eriza le siguió el paso confundida._

_La guio hasta una habitación pequeña, tenía una cama, una repisa pequeña y una linterna. _

_**-Aqui dormirás tu...-**__Encendió la linterna y volteo a verle, descubriendo su mirada aun llena de duda__**.-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme...**_

_**-Bueno...eh...gracias...-**__La eriza sonrió ligeramente, camino directo a la cama y toco con su mano suavemente el colchón y cobija de esta, Shadow solo la miraba, manteniéndose inmóvil en la entrada a lo cual la eriza comenzaba a sentirse algo incomoda. El erizo oscuro de ojos rubí, dejo salir un pesado suspiro, camino a la eriza y la abrazo ligeramente, acariciando con una de sus gruesas manos su barbilla._

_**-Descansa...mañana será un largo día…-**__Le planto un suave beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella dejando la linterna sobre aquel mueble de madera, La eriza quedo totalmente ruborizada, mirándolo irse de aquella habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y toco su mejilla con la suave yema de sus dedos._

_**''Todo es tan confuso...Lo siento todo tan familiar, y a la vez desconocido...'' **__pensó._

_Shadow cerró la puerta de la habitación y camino sin más opción de vuelta a donde la murciélago se encontraba._

_**-¿Y bien?-**__Dijo está cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, ya puesta en pie. El erizo volvió a suspirar, resignado._

_**-Rouge...yo...no quería que...-**__La murciélago se colocó frente a él, con esos ojos amenazadores que ella poseía._

_**-No balbuces, dime que ocurrió haya...-**__Lo miro fijamente, Shadow titubeo un poco...sin embargo se dispuso a narrar lo acontecido._

_**-Yo y María ...no encontrábamos en el centro de la ciudad, cuando esa cosa apareció...corrimos lo más rápido que nos permitían nuestras piernas...mis Airshoes dejaron de funcionar en ese momento...de otra forma hubiéramos escapado fácilmente...-**__Prosiguió.__**-Bajamos por el subterráneo, era el único lugar en el que podíamos ocultarnos...esa cosa se las arregló para encontrarnos, yo llevaba el cetro...estaba activándolo de la manera escrita...-**__Por cada oración del erizo, su mirada se notaba cada vez más nostalgia y abrumada, tratando de contener sus emociones__**.-Llevo a cabo otro de sus ataques oscuros...no podía evadir el impacto...entonces...entonces María...-**__La voz comenzaba a quebrantarse, a medida que sus ojos rubí se tornaban más húmedos__**.-Se interpuso y...**_

_**-Por dios...-**__Dejo salir ligeramente Rouge, comenzando a ser carcomida por la tristeza._

_Shadow bajo la mirada, dirigiéndola al cetro que aun sostenía en sus manos__**.-No podía soportarlo...vi como ella era presa de esa maldita bestia...-**__Su seño se frunció, sujetando con más fuerza el cetro__**.-La quería de vuelta...¡La quería de vuelta!.-**__Exclamo por último, las lágrimas amenazadoras comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos._

_**-Cómo pudiste... ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Idiota!-**__Acompaño al exclamo la murcielaga, la cual al igual que el erizo, comenzaba a lagrimear__**.- ¡Ese estúpido deseo era la única salvación para el planeta! ¡Y tú lo malgastaste! ¿Ahora qué demonios hacemos con esa chiquilla? ¿Tienes idea del daño en el flujo espacio tiempo que tu capricho llegara a causar?**_

_**-CIERRA LA BOCA.-**__Shadow la miro de una manera fulminante, con una combinación de rabia y tristeza, la cual era extraña en un sujeto tan frio como el__**.-TU NO SABES NADA, NADA!-**__Empuño fuertemente el cetro y como rabieta lo tiro fuertemente a los pies de la murcielaga, con bastante violencia(Sin causarle algún daño a esta por supuesto.) Camino sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente, de un lado a otro desesperado y exaltado, La murcielaga se posiciono de nueva cuenta frente a este deteniendo su paso, mirándolo a los ojos aun con sus mejillas húmedas. Le retito los brazos de la cabeza y acaricio ligeramente su mejilla para luego soltarle un fuerte bofetón y retirarse al instante a su correspondiente habitación._

_Shadow se tumbó al sillón, quedando sentado, se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a hundirse en su propio llanto silencioso._

_**-Nada...María... ¿Porque tú también?... ¿Porque mi María?...-**__Decía entre sollozos para sí mismo__**.-No pude protegerle...soy un asco...un verdadero idiota.**_

_La eriza rubia, había logrado escuchar gran parte de lo que el erizo y la murcielaga habían discutido, de alguna manera se sentía culpable y entristecida por tan fuerte relato, su ella de otra dimensión había sido aniquilada por un extraño ser...eso la hacía sentir aún más aterrada. El sueño y cansancio comenzaba a apaciguar el terror, asiéndola quedar profundamente dormida__**.**_

_Con Shadow ocurrió casi lo mismo, el llanto lo dejo bastante agotado, recostado en el sillón, luego de darle vuelta tras vuelta al asunto, cedió ante la trampa de Morfeo._

_**-María...-**__Susurraron por ultimo sus labios._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Capitulo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Ohmaigah! va a llover porque actualizo x'D**_

_**de hecho ya se me hace mas facil actualizar, ya que en la tablet tengo el programa ''OfficeSuite" donde es mas facil y rapido escribir un documento word, la verdad se las recomiendo /aunque no te corrige del todo las faltas ortograficas como asentos y eso ~ qmq /**_

_**¡Igual esta chida! XD**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste esta segunda entrega de mi Fic, dejen Reviews porfavorsito 3**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego!**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_


End file.
